Double Crossed
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: The daughter of Ganondorf, wakes up one day after a battle with Cia and finds herself in Crimea, just after a war. Lost and confused. When she is suddenly deemed a traitor and sentenced to death, everyone is on the opposite side of her. When an "Old friend" shows up to save her...she is conflicted. Will the girl stay evil or fright against the people who deemed her a traitor?
1. Chapter 1

( Anastazia P.O.V)

I walked around on this unknown land. It was cold, thin, and dry. No moisture at all, even with the snow. Heaps of snow were piled on the side and covered dead bodies. Light pink stains were everywhere. This place, was not my home. It was not Hyurle. Anyways, I came upon a white land that looked like an abandoned battlefield. Skulls, skeletons, burned victims, and rusted armory were scattered everywhere. I didn't like it already.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I crossed my bare arms across my body, trying to keep warm. My thick blood red hair kept my shoulders warm because of the length. It was a horrible day to wear an outfit that didn't cover my shoulder. I wanted to go home. I wanted my father to be here. All I remember was Cia, the Dark Sorceress, knock me out and hold my father hostage. She cackled in her high pitched voice as I closed my eyes, that was all I remember before waking up in this place. Cold and alone. My arm was broken and head in pain. Anyways, I trudged through the snow, my feet leaving footprints.

"H...hello!? Anybody!?"

No answer, once again. But, my voice echoed. I clenched my fist and continued walking. I then entered what looked like a full on murder spree setting. Freshly killed bodies and bloody weapons were everywhere I looked. Men, women, and children. Tears filled my eyes as I saw the killed children.

"Strange thing...isn't it?" A girls voice said. "That you show up...and this happens." I turned my head to see a woman, shorter than I was. Jet black hair and regal features. Her eyes were a bright blue. She wore royal armor that was multi shades of blue and silver.

"What are you talking about?"

The girl walked around me, the silver cape she wore around her shoulders dragged along the ground with each elegant step. Her gauntlet covered arms crossed as a swords sheath hit her side.

"I saw you appear in the forest. Knocked out. You were the one who did this. You were running away from what you did.."

"Huh?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CAUSED US TO LOSE THE MOST IMPORTANT WAR!"

I squeaked and fell to my knees. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"N...no...I don't."

She sneered at me. "GUARDS! GET GET HER!"

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, face in blood covered snow, my hands forced behind my back and tied. Someone put something in my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Get her up. We're taking her to Elincia. Let's see what she says about the traitor to the land."

"Yes, Miss Therra!"

I was stood up and dragged to a castle. I walked behind the girl named Therra and couldn't help but cry. I didn't do anything and I was going to be put on trial for something I didn't do!

Therra told the men to stay in a firm command. She took my arm and forced me inside.

"You are going to pay for what you have done to our side. Pay for our losses." She growled.

She led me into a palace. Elegant and royal arifacts were everywhere. Portaits of a regal queen painted the walls. I heard Therra growl in anger as we neared the throne. I saw why. A blue haired man was basically stuck to the queens face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Therra turned to me and shoved me to the ground, bruising my side.

"YOUR MAGESTY!" She yelled.

The woman split from the blue haired man and looked at us. "What I'm busy here!" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Ike, get the hell off the queen and return to your post as commander before I kill you!" Therra screamed.

"We will meet again, my love." The queen said to the man, named Ike. She gave him one last kiss as he left. Though before he disappeared, his eyes met my innocent ones. He gave a slight smile at me and left. The queen sighed lovingly and fixed her hair.

Therra rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Why must you do that in front of me? You know I don't approve of him and you."

"Not your opinion to have, miss Therra. Now, who is that in the ridiculous outfit?" She sneered and chuckled a little.

"The traitor." Therra said plainly and with a confident voice.

"Traitor?"

"The one who gave our battle plan to our enemies and caused our greatest loss. People, supplies, and money."

The queen set a finger to her lips and smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, what shall we do with her, Elincia?"

Elincia stood up and walked around me, only to stand in front of me and look at me, dead in the eyes. "Execution. She deserves nothing more."

"When?"

Elincia smiled wickedly. "Now."

Therra chuckled. "Great. Gather everyone, it will be public. Will you be watching, your grace?"

Elincia went back to her throne. "Of course. And, I'll have you do it, Therra. You found her. Surround her by your guards and make sure it's painful."

Therra's eyes glowed with eagerness. She led me out and I heard the queen cackle in evilness. I was tied to a post on a platform. Therra's guards surrounded me as a crowd of people began to watch. Therra walked around the platform, slowly. Anger and revenge seeking in her steps.

"This woman...has betrayed us. She is the reason for our loss of life, supplies, and money! And our loss of pride and intimidation! And so, by the decree of Queen Elincia, she will be executed on this day by me! Miss Therra Carver."

Everyone was shouting loud and harsh comments at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shine in the light. It was an arrow head, aimed straight for me or Therra. Great they have the aeirals too?

"So, lets say goodbye to the traitor." Therra took a bow and pulled the string back, and arrow in place. She shut one eye and let the bow string go. I prepared for the white hot pain, and yet it wasn't ever there.

"YOU! NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Therra exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see Ike, the blue haired guy who was kissing the queen, standing in front of me. He held the arrow in his fist right as it was about to hit me.

"No! I will not move! She is innocent! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"She's the traitor!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! THIS GIRL...JUST APPEARED!"

Guards sourounded me. Someone took a blade and set out on my neck. I could feel their breath in my ear.

Ike turned. "NO! Stop!"

"Go away! I will kill her! We will watch as her traitorous blood drenches the post she is tied to. Every drop will symbolize each man, woman, and child killed by her mistake." Therra announced.

Ike looked at me. I had grabbed the hilt of the mans sword who was behind me. Somehow he knew what I was thinking.

"You can't kill an innocent woman! She didn't do anything!"

Therra rolled her eyes. "Please...you know nothing about women."

I tightened my grip around the sword and nodded to Ike.

"You're right, maybe I don't know about women, but...NOW!"

In a blur, my ties were cut by Ike and I stabbed the guy who held the knife at my neck. He fell quickly. I backflipped and stood next to Ike.

"Ready?" he whispered as all the guards grabbed their swords and began narrowing in on us. I nodded.

"GO!"

We both hacked down the guards that Therra had called. I used my agile and dancer form to my advantage to dodge each attack. It was easy. They thrust their sword, I bend my body and go up on my toes, prancing over the platform and slashing the guards down. I saw a man going for Ike's unguarded side. I slid in and stabbed the sword into the mans side. I ripped it out forcefully and kicked him off. Ike finished with his guy and looked at me, a cut on his side.

"You...saved me." He said, straining in his breaths a bit. I nodded. He helped me up and in the middle of helping me up, a weak guard started running for us. Ike, with his free hand held me against him, while killing the last guard with a single blow. I looked at Ike, smiled, and then collapsed.

I woke up and found myself in a warm and comfortable bed. A canvas tent over my head. My arm was wrapped in a sling and various bandages were on my body. I wasn't wearing the clothes I came in. Instead, I was wearing a strapless blue and silver dress that was fit for armor. It was the base for a females armor, you could say. I looked to my side to see a vase of white lilies specked with purple, and blood red roses that matched the color of my hair. The vase was a charcoal black and looked like it was hand blown. I smiled at it and saw that there was an envelope next to it. I reached over carefully and grabbed it. The envelope was a deep purple and in beautiful gold handwriting was my name. I opened it and instantly smiled.

_Anastazia, aka the Traitor...who you are not,_

_You hopefully will get this. It's Ike, you know the guy who saved you. Yeah...I was the one who brought you to the camp. I bandaged your wounds personally, mainly because no one dared touch you and your "traitorous" blood. I brought you the snow lilies and roses because you looked like you needed some. Sorry that you walked in on Elincia and I. My deepest apologies. I know you're innocent. You just appeared here from odd circumstance. Therra got a little out of control...she wants revenge. You see, she lost her fiance in the war and wants nothing more than revenge on the traitor. Look, I'm going to be at the camp, waiting for you to wake up. I'm eager for you to tell me about you. Don't worry, you won't be hurt, think of me as your protector now._

_Your Guardian, protector and Friend, Ike._

_P.S you're beautiful._

I smiled. "Aw."

"It's true, dear. I want to protect you." I heard Ike say as he walked in. He looked...different. Maybe it was because he didn't have any armor on. Ike wore a black button up shirt that REALLY complimented his muscles and abs underneath. The shirt was covered by an unzipped red jacket. He wore jeans that seemed worn...but weren't. His faded blue converse were definently worn in. Ike's thick layered locks of royal blue hair was undoubtedly sexy and irresistible. He smiled with happiness as he saw me. Eyes bright and I'm sure his heart was racing. He sat down on the bed and looked at my arm.

"Still broken. Ah! Here! Try...this!" Ike looked around and grabbed a slab of mud, then...just put it on my arm! "Tada!"

I looked at him. "Really? How is that supposed to work?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...got you to laugh."

I blushed a little, and then giggled. Two things I have never done before. Ike narrowed his eyes.

"You...really aren't from here, are you?"

I put a piece of hair behind my ear. "No."

"Well...where ARE you from?"

"Hyrule." I said plainly.

Ike leaned back and set a finger to his lips. "Hyrule? That place that worships three goddesses?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how did you know about how many goddesses there are?"

He scratched his head. "My sisters...boyfriend is from Hyrule. He didn't appear hear or was deemed a traitor like you. He was sent by some Zelda to assist in the war. He met my sister and well...they have been in a strong relationship for nearly a year."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "How long have you and Elincia been together?"

Ike looked down and sighed. "Oh...that's not going to last. All she wants is sex and kisses. I don't want a relationship like that. We haven't had sex, and believe me...i don't want it."

"Clingy?"

He shook his head. "No, she won't let me be myself. She only wants the romantic moments. I want...a real relationship with a smart, funny, beautiful, strong girl who can weild weapons like a badass." Ike then squinted his eyes and leaned in, cupping my cheek in one hand. He brushed his thumb under my right eye and over my scar. "You...are beautiful."

I blushed and looked away. "No...no...I'm not and you can't do this." I pulled away.

"I...I'm so sorry. But, you do happen to be the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, Anastazia." He whispered.

"Ike, stop you have to let me rest, please." I told him.

He pulled away, disappointed. "Well...why don't you come with me. I promise I won't kiss you. But, you should meet everyone."

I looked at him, my eyes huge. "E...everyone? As...more than...two people?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the Greil Mercenaries has many people. I want you to meet them all."

"N...no...not now..." I muttered.

"Why the glum face?"

I picked at my nails. "I'm not used to others. I was isolated from the world, my father said that other people made you weak." I looked at Ike and saw his eyes were shiny. They glistened with tears, I furrowed my eyebrows. "D...did I say something wrong?"

No answer.

"Anyways, my father chose to isolate me from the world. I had limited access to the outside world. No friends, no social skills, nothing."

"S...sorry you mentioned your father. I lost mine. He was killed in front of me." Ike admitted. I stood up and hugged him. He hugged back and I heard him sniffle against my shoulder.

"It's alright...I'm so sorry."

"I...I...miss him."

I stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth. "I know, I know, Ana's got you. I'm here." I said in a soothing and calm voice.

He cried loudly and couldn't stop. I laid down and had him lay in my arms as he cried. I didn't mind at all. He must have had all this emotion built up for years since his father died. He must have never showed it or release it. It would make others think he would be weak. I began to hum a song which my grandmothers use to sing to me when I was sad, scared, lonely, or anything else in that category. I kissed his head and rested my head on his. He looked at me. I smiled and wiped his tears away. I played with his hair.

"You're so kind." He muttered, readjusting his body in my arms.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you cry."

He blushed, but made it go away. "Don't say that. I rarely ever cry."

"I can tell. You haven't stopped. It's been almost an hour."

"Y...you don't mind?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, I don't mind at all."

"D...do you care if I cry...more?" he asked, getting choked up.

"No, cry as much as you want."

Ike buried his head in my shoulder and continued to let out his emotions that had been covered for God knows how long. I covered us with a blanket and I began to tell him about myself and how I had gotten my scar. I told him about my life and my mistakes to make him laugh.

"You had a hard life, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. But, I survived."

Ike snuggled on me once again. I didn't know what to do, but I let him anyway.

"You can stay this way for as long as you want, Ike."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, he woke up immediately and shot out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? I can't do this! I'm sorry but I..." He stopped and looked at me. A sad look in his eye. "Ana...I can't be with you!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I...didn't ask you to be with me."

Ike groaned, face bright red, and I could tell he was conflicted. He left the tent quickly. I looked around, confused.

"What...just happened?"

"He has issues." a familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Therra leaning on the wooden post that held the tent up. I gasped and tried to get away, but I couldn't. She held out her hands. "Don't worry! I'm fine. I won't hurt you. I know my actions were...wrong. I'm sorry. I know now that you are innocent."

My face softened and I smiled. "Well, as long as you know that I'm innocent...because I didn't do anything...then apology accepted. Oh, quick question. Why did you get pissed at seeing Ike kissing..."

"Don't say her name! I despise her and their relationship! Ugh! I can't stand it! All that bitch wants is him and nothing for our land. And by him...I mean sex! THAT'S ALL SHE WANTS! Ike is our leader and commander, for God's sakes and he surly isn't acting like one around her!" Therra screamed. She was breathing heavily and sat on the bed. She looked at me and we both shared a silent moment before bursting into laughter. "Sorry, I've had that bottled up for a long time."

I smiled. "It's alright. I don't mind. Oh, Ike was supposed to introduce me to everyone. Mind doing that?"

The black haired and blue eyed warrior grinned and stood up. "Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

I got up, shakily. Therra turned. "Hey, you actually rock that outfit! It was mine. After realizing that you collapsed from a hypothermia shock, I felt really bad and gave you that. It comes with armor as well, but you don't need that. Yet. Anyways, follow me!"

Therra led me out. We were in a forest clearing that was shielded from the elements. Lots of canvas tents encircled the area. She took me to a bigger tent and it was loud. Laughing, talking, eating, everything. We walked in to find a group of people eating viciously. There was about 10 people. They were all covered in bandages and bruises. Men and women.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They...were injured...saving you."

I looked at her. "M...me?"

"Yes, Ike gave the command to save you...and what ever he says goes. So we listened. Unfortunately we payed a price. And that price was our injuries."

I felt so guilty. It was weird...i never felt this way.

"Now, Ana I'd like you to meet the members of the Greil Mercenaries. So thats, Titania, Mist, Soren, Rolf, Boyd, Oscar, Shinon, Gatrie, Rhys, Mia, and you already met Ike. Guys...leave some food for the girl, would you!?"

They all turned to face me and dropped what they were eating, immediately stood up and drew their weapons. All did, except Ike and some guy at the end of the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's alright! She won't hurt us. Lower your weapons."

I walked over to the guy at the end of the table. I gasped at who it was. Blonde hair, green tunic, blue eyes, a fancy sword at his feet that should be on his back. A light shadow of a triangle tattoo on his hand.

"LINK!?" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the Hylian Hero. "LINK! What are you doing here!"  
Link was my fathers enemy. Arch nemesis you could say. He was the holder of the Triforce of Courage as well as a charm that could swoon any girl into giving him anything he wants. Money, a jewel, a flute, you name it. I couldn't lie, he was handsome. Although, I had my eyes on another. I never would want Link as my own. He wasn't for me.  
"Ana? As in Anastazia Dragmire...Ganondorf's daughter!?"  
I nodded, smiling. Link and I had a history as well. I helped him with something, he helped me. Everything was okay between us. He didn't want to kill me, even if he was forced. "What are you doing here!?"  
"I was sent by Zelda to assist in the war. And that war...we lost. I can't go back because I feel ashamed of our loss. What about you? Surly, your father is here, right?"  
I looked down. "No. I wasn't sent here with my father. I was forced here...by Cia."  
Link made a disgusted face. "Of course she did. It's always her, isn't it?"  
Therra looked at us and chuckled a bit. "Who?  
I turned my head to her and crossed my arms. "Cia..." I said, my voice cold and emotionless. "is a dark sorceress who hates me and my father's guts with a passion. She vows to destroy us and I guess her sending me here, gives her the chance to kill my father. Then...me. She is also Link's obsessed fan-girl."  
Link smiled at Therra, who blushed brightly and hid behind me. I heard her giggle.  
"YOU! TRAITOR!" A firm voice said. I looked over and saw a woman with scarlet hair, wearing a white fur-lined jacket, pants, and boots. Her shirt was covered by the jacket. Her face was heart shaped and held a smirk like nobody's business. Hey eyes were razor sharp as she stared at me.  
Therra stepped in front of me. "Titania, she's not a traitor. We established that when Ike brought her back after saving her. Now, call her by her real name."  
Titania groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Anastazia...you seem to know Link, why?"  
I grabbed a green apple and bit into it. "He's my fathers enemy and an old friend. Link tries to kill him at least once or twice a month."  
"Who's your father?" Titania crossed her arms.  
I took another bite of the apple. "Ganondorf. He's a dark and evil warlock who thrives on ruling Hyrule." I grinned and continued eating the apple.  
Titania took Link's sword and held it in front of her. "YOU'RE EVIL!?"  
"Y...yes?"  
Then in a flash, i felt the scarlet haired womans breath in my ear as she held the sword at my throat.  
"TITANIA!" Therra shouted. "Drop the weapon!"  
Everyone else looked at me.  
"Grab your weapons! She's evil and here to kill us! We have to stop her-"  
"Titania...Stop!" Ike's voice yelled. "Let her go! NOW!" He got up and stared at her in the eyes.  
"but...but sir..."  
He tightened his jaw and glared at her. "Titania..." Ike groaned. She sighed and let me go, only to stab me with the sword in the back. I screamed in pain as I crumpled to the ground. Tears poured from my eyes and blood soaked my back from the wound. Ike, Therra, and Link gasped and fell to their knees next to me.  
"ANA!" Therra cried, worried and tearful.  
Ike stood up and clasped his hand around Titania's neck and shoved her against a tree. "HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed at her.  
Link picked me up. "We have to heal her. MIST!"  
Therra was crying as much as i was. Mist, a jumpy young brunette, wearing a cute outfit that consisted of jeans, a pink shirt, blue jacket, and black shoes. Hair up in a bun. A multi chain gold necklace dangled around her neck. Her face was soft yet stern.  
"I'm not touching her! She's-"  
Ike, who dealt with Titania, came back and looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
"Mist...She's dying. That sword is the only thing that can kill Ganondorf, which means her. She has HIS blood, this the wound is going to kill her if she doesn't get help!" Link begged.  
Mist rolled her eyes. "So what! She didn't do anything to help us. She caused our wounds. SHE IS THE REASON WHY WE CAN'T FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"  
My strength was fading fast. The poison in the wound was spreading through my veins, killing me rapidly. The more blood that poured, the less likely that I Would survive. Therra stroked my hair.  
"Mist...please."  
"I can't-"  
"MIST! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER! I AM HER PROTECTOR, GUARDIAN, AND FRIEND! I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" Ike shouted.  
The girl sighed. "Yes...brother."  
Link took me to a different tent and laid my body on the bed, my wound facing up. Therra stood next to me and held my hand.  
"You'll be alright, Ana...You'll be alright." Her voice echoed as I slowly drifted off to an unknown land.


End file.
